


Red balloons and Pizza dates

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And he is whipped, Angst just on a short moment and it goes away, But mostly fluff, Changbin kinda got dumped, Cliche, Felix also knows, Fluff and Angst, I know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Pizza Place date, Roommates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Is taking your crush and current roommate, who just got dumped on Valentine's Day, to eat pizza considered a good first date? Maybe yes. He hoped so.





	Red balloons and Pizza dates

Valentine’s Day. Red roses, pink balloons and petals would decorate stores, restaurants. The street would be filled with happier people, happier couples; the day would seem rather different than a normal day, the streets more packed, food taking more time to be delivered. ‘It must be a great day if the person you like doesn’t have a date, isn’t it?’ Felix started to think a week before the event would take place.

It seemed too cliché even on his own mind; roommates. Just like some old cheesy romantic movie would portrait, two individuals that were set to live together at University campus, rather different traits but rather common tastes. His crush development would fit perfectly into one of those classic story backgrounds. Felix, majoring English on the Languages and Literature Department, Changbin, Music Production major. Felix felt relieved at first, being able to meet someone on the university already, as he was deeply scared of the new world, of a new part of his life. A relief that rapidly turned into some kind of confusion of mixed feelings. 

It was not that he hated the movie nights, the late video game sessions; it was the exact opposite. Maybe he liked that so much. And he would feel amazed by the beauty inside the other boy’s sparkling eyes as he would win just another round of Mario Kart – which Felix made sure to lose, obviously. He was mesmerized by the way Changbin seemed to trust in him, to lean on him, sometimes; to open his heart and to share his deep thoughts and expectations on life, on University, on every little or big thing.

It was so present on his heart, the boy’s cute laugh, his sleepy face, his deep voice, so engraved there for some reason that it seemed for some time that he had some chance with Changbin. It was obviously something that he would think and rethink and rerethink thousands of times. If he took the wrong step, he would be losing someone dear to him, too dear, actually, to a mere fantasy existing on his head only. And he would make everything awkward with the on he had to share a room with. He had a lot to lose, he had a lot to risk on. But those feelings, that burning sensation on his heart? What would he do with that? What could he do if it would grow inside of him everytime he would see, talk, or think about Changbin – which for the two first was every day; and maybe the last one two but he wouldn’t really admit on that.

 

It seemed for a while that he had saw the right signs. It seemed that he could have some kind of shot without blowing everything up for both of them. Or maybe it was just his head trying to create scenarios in which his silly crush could exist and be mutual.

‘S-So, I was just thinking.. w-what are you doing on Valentine’s day this year?’ Felix started, his cheeks gaining a pastel tone of red from what he had just asked, an instant wave of regret greeting him.

‘I’ll be going on a date, actually. I got invited by that boy on my Composing class who I’ve mentioned that seemed to have a crush on me. Apparently I was right.’ The other boy completed, reproducing on himself the red shade on Felix’s cheeks.

He had mentioned, it was truth. Felix just couldn’t imagine on that time that Changbin would share those feelings also. ‘At least I didn’t try to confess to him, that would’ve been tragic and I’d have to move out.’ He though, trying to cheer himself up the best he could.

 

It really was beautiful, everything lit up on the streets, heart shaped balloons placed on the entrance of restaurants, on tables, on offices. Love could be felt in the city air if you wanted to taste some. It all seemed so sad for Felix on that moment, too bitter for him to take, too out of reach for him. ‘It was stupid from the beginning’, he would argue with himself, trying to convince his own feelings to take a radical turn, ‘there was no chance, anyway. This was all my fault for thinking I’d be lucky enough.’

He made his way back to his room, prepared to sulk on his bed for the rest of the night as Changbin would be on his so-wonderful-show-stopping date. How romantic, how cliché; first date on Valentine’s Day. It was too cliché even for himself, the one who shared a crush on his roommate. Not that he would have actually invited him out or something on that day. That was too cheesy, no one like that anyways. Those thoughts ran around his head that was heavy with regrets.

 

The image in front of him, as he opened the door of their shared dorm, ended up entirely different than what he was imagining on his way there. Changbin was not on a date; the boy was there on his bed, staring at the ceiling silently. Felix checked his watch, blinked his eyes, trying to understand what the other boy was doing there if the date technically would already be happening at that time.

‘Changbin?’ He said, trying to confirm the image in front of his eyes somehow.

‘How sad is it to be dumped before your first date on Valentine’s Day?’ It was rather sad, yes.

‘What happened?’

‘He canceled with me, saying a lot of excuses that I fake accepted.’

‘Maybe those weren't really excuses, Binnie. Maybe he really couldn’t go.’ Felix tried to show some positiveness to the boy. He was kinda feeling relieved that Changbin was there and not with someone else; but it felt too selfish for him to be like that. It was sad to see how Changbin was sad.

‘Yeah, sure.’ The irony too heavy in the air.

 

The first thing that crossed his mind was to let Changbin be. He would feel better after sometime and Felix, himself, had to forget those growing feelings inside of him anyways. To feed them wouldn’t be healthy for his own mind. Obviously that was rapidly pushed out to the back of his mind as he tried to think about ways to cheer Changbin up, being too painful to watch him sulk on his bed – it was something reserved for Felix and his bed only on that night.

‘We can play some Overwatch and eat ice cream, what do you think?’ he suggested, a first attempt.

‘I’m not feeling like playing anything.’ A sad reaction as a response, expected. It felt like that little Sadness girl from Inside Out had took over Changbin’s mind control on his brain. A great reference he was throwing to himself there.

‘Okay, we could just watch some movie then?’

‘I have nothing I want to watch’ No surprise at all.

‘C’mom Bin! Let’s cheer up, it’s not so bad, okay? You’re not alone today, I’m here with you.’

He got up form his bed, an expression on his face that could melt and break anyone’s heart, but more specifically and specially Felix’s heart; feeling like a lost puppy, begging him to take him home.

‘We can do something today, huh? Let’s go somewhere if you want!’ Felix kept trying.

‘Are you taking me to a date?’ That lost expression turning into a challenging one. That question making the air get stuck on Felix’s throat, his eyes a little too wide, his face a little too hot.

‘I-‘ he took a deep breath, thinking that it was not what it seemed as the boy clearly had no interest in him. ‘W-well, if that’s what you want. We can go on a friends date.’

 

The pizza place, nothing to fancy, just friends eating. It was just a simple coincidence that fact that it was Valentine’s Day and the place was filled with couples, candle lights, and whatever bunch of cute and romantic decoration they felt like on that day. It was just a coincidence that every waiter or waitress or whoever there were treating them as a couple. It would seems anyways; just the two of them, eating out.. on Valentine’s Day. But it was just occasional. It was also nothing to keep thinking the fact that Changbin didn’t try to correct anyone that thought they were a couple. It was expected from him since he had no interest on Felix to start with.

They asked for Changbin’s favorite, since that whole thing was for him to cheer up. And Felix felt glad when he saw for the first time on that night a smile on his face as Felix made a silly comment on a weird couple that was beside them. That was their thing on that night, commenting and trying to guess the other costumer’s relationship. First date, long-term relationship, married couple; they even guessed long-distance on one that seemed too lovey-dovey for their eyes. It was pleasing music to hear Changbin’s laugh, brighting the night for Felix on an instant. 

He also felt happier, forgetting for a moments about what brought them there, pretending that it was all set form the beginning and that was their special night for once; just for once and he would let that thought go off his head. And just with the end of the last slice of pizza, his Cinderella tale was coming to its ending, the credits threatening to start, the curtain starting to fall. 

 

They left the pizza place filled with couples still pretending to be one for all of that people, Changbin even resting his arm on Felix’s folded one, just like an old couple walking down the street; Felix pretending that the action did not affect him at all, trying to call his racing heart for a minute as that was all play pretend. 

As they walked up the street, heading back to the dorm, Felix kept on trying to fake his sort of sadness, looking down to the floor, tired of trying to cheer up Changbin if he, himself, was not that happy right there. 

 

‘It was a great date, sweetie’ Changbin started, still stuck on his character, laughing a little at his own sentence. Felix tried to force out a little laugh, failing at convincing anyone that could possibly hear it. 

‘It was great, the pizza was awesome there’ 

‘Thank you for bringing me here, I had a lot of fun!’ Changbin’s cheeks starting to heat up a little, contrasting with the cold breeze that was cooling their faces. 

‘It’s fine. I’m sorry I’m not that guy that promised you a date.’ Felix said, the most sincere phrase he could shot to Changbin as he was, indeed, sorry for himself. 

‘It’s ok. You’re better than him. I- wouldn’t rather be with him now’ 

Felix’s face lit up like a red light, feeling the warmness concentrating there, trying not to overreact on that sentence. But was he serious? 

‘A- D-do you mean it?’ he let out like a child finding out that he would get a present. 

‘I do. I wouldn’t rather be with anyone else. It was a great night.’ Changbin completed, matching perfectly with the new found tone of red on Felix’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> I found this prompt on tumblr and felt like it was too cute not to exist hahaha 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
